


你打算（让我）等到什么时候？

by asukazhuzhu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukazhuzhu/pseuds/asukazhuzhu
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 6





	你打算（让我）等到什么时候？

沉默内敛的修✖️外向开放的菲，竹马✖️竹马，朋友变情人。比较平淡比较日常。灵感来自QAF。  
普通家庭，正常人，父母双全的设定。  
注意：绝大部分时间菲尔和别人谈恋爱

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

  
“修伯特！你这个蠢蛋！等他走了以后，你会日日夜夜后悔，直到你老！”  
多洛提雅一个字一个字说出这番话，然后面无表情的走回车内，发动引擎。这时，她从后视镜看见修伯特从后面跑上来，越过车头，双手撑在车前盖板上喘了几口气。  
他的眼神闪烁了好几下，不过很快坚定下来：“送我去车站吧，拜托你了。”

～～～～～  
**中学**

十四岁那年夏天，菲尔迪南特第一次见到修伯特。  
老师走进教室，身后跟着一个人。身材消瘦的高个子男孩，皮肤苍白，穿黑T恤和工装短裤，双手抱在胸前，一言不发，额前的黑色刘海遮住一只眼睛，剩下的那只金绿色眸子射出冷冷的光芒，默默打量底下的同学。  
老师介绍说这是修伯特，新来的转校生，让他自己找空位坐。修伯特微微鞠了一躬，径直走到最后一排坐下。  
哇哦，他看上去可真酷。菲尔迪南特心想。

放学后，修伯特觉得有人跟着他。回过头，发现是个小个子男孩，面目有些模糊，但那头颜色像是阳光照进瓶中蜂蜜的头发他有点印象，好像是同班同学。  
“你要干嘛？”他冷淡的问。  
“我家也在这边。”菲尔迪南特一点也不在意，微笑着回答，“我叫菲尔迪南特，你好。”  
他轻轻点了下头，算是回答。  
接下来的每一天，菲尔迪南特放学后都和他一起走，他一路絮叨不止，修伯特并不怎么搭话，只是安静听着，偶尔从鼻子里发出一两个音节，表示自己听见了。他们会走到某一个十字路口，然后分道扬镳。  
两个星期后，修伯特像往常一样，在十字路口准备转向左边，菲尔迪南特叫住了他。  
“我想邀请你去我家做客，我妈妈下午会烤甜甜圈，”他随意踢开脚边的一颗石子，补充道，“我挺喜欢你的，我们算是朋友吧？”这是他第一次听到有人说喜欢他。  
修伯特想拒绝。但那个橙发少年站在六月份火辣辣的阳光里，笑得实在太好看。  
他沉默了一会儿。“我不喜欢吃甜食。”  
他听出他语气里的动摇，笑容更加灿烂：“我妈做的鸡肉沙拉也很棒。”  
修伯特静静凝视了他几秒钟，冷冰冰的表情开始融化：“好吧。”  
“原来你就是修伯特。”菲尔迪南特的妈妈是一个美丽的女人，笑起来和儿子一模一样。“我们菲迪最近每天回来都会跟我说到你。”  
“妈妈——”他难为情的抱怨了一声。

步入高中后，菲尔迪南特迅速长高，虽然在个头上还是没办法超过修伯特，但胸脯和肩膀开始变得宽阔，下巴轮廓更加分明，慢慢呈现出男子气概，全身上下荷尔蒙爆棚。十五岁时，他和一个帅气的男孩子约会，从笨拙的亲吻开始一发不可收拾，一路到本垒，平生第一次尝到性爱的愉悦。  
好几次这样的事情后，他意识到自己越发英俊，可爱，讨人喜欢，有时甚至只需要一个眼神，想要的男孩都能得到。他是一匹年轻的野马，青春是女神赐给他的，有什么能约束他呢？有什么舍得约束他呢？  
他什么都告诉修伯特，他的约会，他的性经历，他喜欢和他分享自己的喜怒哀乐。  
“你想试试吗？”菲尔迪南特把手放在他大腿上，声音带着蛊惑，暗示他。“你会从那种事情中得到很多快乐，跟你自己……完全不一样，我保证。”  
修伯特只是微微一笑，没有上钩。

～～～～～  
**大学**

高中毕业以后，菲尔迪南特和修伯特离开恩巴尔，一起考入著名的加尔古高等大学继续学习。入校的第一天，他们用满怀憧憬的眼神贪婪的四处打量，对于这里拥有的全芙朵拉最大的图书馆，修伯特在少年时就已心驰神往。  
比起修伯特，菲尔迪南特的兴趣要广泛得多。稀有的藏书当然很吸引人，和它具备同样吸引力的还有各种课外社团，以及来自各处的，英俊的，男孩。  
开学两个月后，他们已经非常熟悉这里的生活。每月一次的测验，修伯特连续两次都是班里第一名。菲尔迪南特也努力的想要超过他，但他实在做不到每天把大量的课外时间都泡在图书馆里，只好安慰自己，第二名也不错。  
食堂的饭菜中规中矩，不难吃也谈不上非常美味，也许全国各地的大学食堂都一个样。  
菲尔迪南特来到食堂，选好自己想要吃的食物，转身就发现角落里正要坐下的修伯特。他一直自嘲自己身体里装了个“修伯特探测雷达”，人群中只要有修伯特在，不管有多少人，他总能一眼看到他。  
他端着餐盘走过去，和修伯特坐在一起。然后他注意到不远的座位上，隔壁班那个红发男孩也在。菲尔迪南特观察他已经有段时间了，他头发颜色比自己还要红，身高和修伯特差不多，但比他强壮很多。他笑起来的时候会露出洁白的牙齿，嘴角上扬的弧度也是菲尔迪南特喜欢的。  
“修伯特，看见那个红头发的了吗？我们打赌，我一星期内就能追到他。”  
修伯特不可置否的耸耸肩，继续埋头吃饭。  
“我证明给你看。”菲尔迪南特扔下这句话，端起食物向那个红发男孩走过去。

图书馆一直是修伯特最喜欢的地方。那些古老的稀有的藏书，只用手指轻轻划过封皮，就会让他内心狂喜不已。他希望大学生涯能尽可能多的将它们读完。他邀请过菲尔迪南特几次，但他的兴趣明显不如自己浓厚，于是作罢。他最喜欢读历史和战争，今天终于把关于火焰皇帝征服芙朵拉的典籍读完了，当年她驱逐塞罗斯教的最终战役，就发生在脚下的这片土地上，他忍不住想象传说中的飞龙骑士展开双翼，横扫天际，大地一片火海，直到燃尽。这是他的快乐源泉。  
他一直待到闭馆，才恋恋不舍的离开。跨上宿舍台阶时，他先是听到细小湿濡的声音，然后拐过弯，看见菲尔迪南特和之前那个红发男孩靠在宿舍门上旁若无人的接吻。他现在已经知道了他的名字——希尔凡。修伯特咳嗽一声，两人分开了，气喘吁吁。希尔凡脸通红。菲尔迪南特也一样，他向修伯特眨眨眼，露出一个“我赢了”的胜利表情。  
“我不是故意要打扰你们。如果你们能在门里面做这些事，我会非常高兴。”  
“啊……抱歉！”菲尔迪南特手忙脚乱的在口袋里摸出寝室钥匙。  
“我们会小点声～”希尔凡说。  
修伯特点点头，走回自己房间。他知道菲尔迪南特总会成功，但没想到这么快。  
“修伯特真是个怪人。”希尔凡一边关上宿舍门一边说。  
“别这么说，”菲尔迪南特有点不高兴，“他是我最好的朋友。”  
“我没听错吧？”  
“你没有。他一点也不奇怪，你只是不了解他。我十四岁认识他的时候……”菲尔迪南特一开口就停不下来。  
希尔凡饶有兴致的听着，最后，他露出一个迷人的微笑。“亲爱的，你真可爱。我都不忍心打断你。那个……我们还做吗？”  
“噢！抱歉！当然。”菲尔迪南特咯咯的笑着，把他拉近，他们抱作一团，滚到床上。

学校后面的小巷子里，有一家餐厅，那里的菜会让菲尔迪南特想起恩巴尔。所以周末有空的时候，他们会过来吃饭，通常是菲尔迪南特、修伯特和希尔凡，大多数时候还有多洛提雅——一位美丽奔放的女孩子，她也来自恩巴尔，大学以前并不相识，现在已经是他们在班里最好的朋友。  
这间餐厅很小，总共只有十几个桌位，去得晚了便坐不下。“老板，请给我们靠窗的位置！”四人一迈进餐馆的门，希尔凡就高声喊道。他们都饿坏了，用一种“现在就要”的口气点了菜和啤酒。  
“修伯特，你还是处男吗？”多洛提雅喝了一口啤酒，好奇地问。  
三双好奇的眼睛紧紧盯着他，他狡黠的眯起眼扫视了三人一眼，好像看透了他们的想法，“你们想什么呢？当然不是。”  
“我操！”菲尔迪南特和多洛提雅同时倒吸一口凉气，  
“那是什么反应？我有点受伤。”他开玩笑的说。  
“你竟然瞒着我！”菲尔迪南特把他推到沙发的角落，迫不及待的挤在他身旁，“什么时候的事？快告诉我细节！”  
修伯特并不想谈论这个，但捱不住菲尔迪南特死磨硬泡，于是凑到他耳边悄悄对他说了些什么，菲尔迪南特惊讶地挑起眉毛，然后大笑起来。  
希尔凡面带微笑看着他们，很有风度，只是看上去稍微有点尴尬。多洛提雅倒了一杯啤酒，递到希尔凡手里，打趣地问：“吃醋了？”  
他接过酒杯，做了个鬼脸：“有时候，我觉得我像他们俩人中的第三者。”  
“哈哈哈哈，”多洛提雅笑起来，“有时我也会这么想。我们都知道他们感情很好，但他们之间不是那样的，我向你保证。”  
“我相信。”希尔凡把目光转向她，“当菲迪告诉我修伯特是他的好朋友，我就决定接受他，虽然在我看来他有点奇怪。”  
“你是个好男朋友，希尔凡。”  
“谢谢你。”他举起酒杯，在多洛提雅的杯子上轻轻碰了一下，一饮而尽。

时间也像啤酒杯里的气泡，咕噜咕噜的飞快消散。举行毕业Party的那天，修伯特没有见到菲尔迪南特。他在场地里绕了几圈，确定那个橙色脑袋不在。  
“多洛提雅，你有见到菲尔迪南特吗？”  
“可能在宿舍。你不知道他和希尔凡分手了？”  
“为什么？”  
“希尔凡一毕业就要回法嘉斯，所以……”她遗憾的耸耸肩膀，“我还挺喜欢那家伙。你要去看看菲迪吗？”  
“不了，”他沉吟片刻，“他自己能整理好。”

菲尔迪南特盯着宿舍天花板上那块脱落的墙皮已经一个小时了。他们都以为他失恋了，只有他自己知道，并不是。希尔凡毕业以后回法加斯这件事，打一开始就说好了。希尔凡是个温暖的人，像他的发色那么热情，他也喜欢他，所以才肯老老实实忍住不找其他男孩子。这在他的情史上已是绝无仅有。  
他翻了个身，一点点伤感和空虚还是涌上心头。  
有人敲门。他起身打开门，看见修伯特拿着一大盒披萨出现在他面前。  
“是给我吃的吗？你真贴心。”  
“不，是我自己要吃。我以为你已经吃过饭了。”他看着那头乱糟糟的橙发皱了皱眉，“但我想着应该够两个人吃吧。”  
修伯特决定在嘴皮子上绝不让他占任何上风。菲尔迪南特笑了，心情变得好起来。“进来吧。”

～～～～～  
**毕业后**

菲尔迪南特、修伯特和多洛提雅一起回到了恩巴尔。菲尔迪南特和修伯特都决定从父母家搬出来住。  
“我们一起合租一套公寓吧？”菲尔迪南特提议，“如果你钱不够，我可以替你出。”  
修伯特干脆利落的拒绝了，理由是，“我不想每天晚上被我隔壁的叫床声吵得睡不着。”  
计划失败。“切，我还不稀罕和你住在一起。”他们搬进了两所不同的公寓，离得不远也不近，开始工作，每周见一两次面。

“菲迪，你的裤子实在太紧了。”多洛提雅不满的说。  
“是吗？”菲尔迪南特满不在乎的回头看了一眼，“可是这样会显得我屁股很性感。这也是我的桃花一直很旺而修伯特没有桃花的原因之一。”  
她和修伯特对视了一眼，各自忍住笑。  
他们和五年前刚大学毕业的时候有了不小的变化。菲尔迪南特留起了长发，蓬松地扎在脑后，修伯特把他的头发剪短了，但刘海不足以短到露出右眼，脸上还是挂着一贯的嘲弄笑容，多洛提雅则蜕变为风情万种的成熟女人。这间两层的小酒吧是他们最常聚会的据点之一。  
“修伯特没有桃花拜谁所赐你不清楚吗？每次有人想来搭讪他，长的好看的被你半路截胡，长的难看的被你打发走，你要是不在，他的机会可多得很。”  
“没有的事！”他厚着脸皮否认，“我要下去看看有没有帅哥。”说完，他拿着酒走进楼下舞池里。  
“你为什么不和菲尔迪南特上床？”多洛提雅出其不意地问。  
“嗯？”他愣了一下，“什么？”  
“别装傻，修比。你敢说你不想要他？你就愿意看着他一次一次被刚认识的男人带走？”  
“你看看他，”他盯着下面被人搭讪的菲尔迪南特，嘴角勾起一丝笑意，“魅力四射，有谁会不想要他？不过，他如果在我面前脱光衣服，我恐怕会笑场。”  
借口。她这样想着，抓住修伯特的左手手腕，举到他面前：“这条手链，是你26岁生日的时候菲迪送你的吧？”  
“没错。”  
“你肯定看见过，菲尔迪南特手腕上也戴着同样的手链，你们一直戴着情侣款。”  
“这不代表任何意义，我们只是好朋友。”  
“放屁，我看过你们看对方的眼神。而且你其实没那么喜欢酒吧和夜店，对吧？但是菲迪一叫你，你就来。那家伙，他是想把你存起来，等他老了的时候再用。这对你不公平，修伯特。”  
“存起来……”他被这说法逗乐了。  
“多洛提雅，你这么想知道，就告诉你一个秘密吧。”他点起一根烟，抽了一口，目光开始游移，回忆起青春里被隐藏的时光，未完成的初恋。  
“秘密？”  
“我和菲尔迪南特，我们其实有一次差一点做了……”  
“什么时候的事情？”多洛提雅惊讶的张开嘴。  
“菲尔迪南特14岁，我16岁的时候。我们在他房间偷看一本色情杂志，他突然凑过来，要给我打飞机。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我硬了，”修伯特有点不好意思，“但是，当他抬起头，用他湿漉漉的小狗眼看我的时候，妈的，实在太尴尬了，我几乎是落荒而逃。”  
他把视线转回多洛提雅脸上：“后来我们谁都没有提起这件事。你问我为什么不和他睡？我怕我第二天早上醒来，再也没办法直视他的双眼。”  
“所以你是想一直看着他？”  
“就算是吧。”他耸耸肩。  
“都什么年代了，修伯特！不求回报的爱？拜托！”她翻了个白眼。  
“不好吗？它永远不会成长，不会改变，不会消亡。”  
“懦夫。”她气得转过身，不想再理他。

“抱歉，我来晚了。”又是一个周末的夜晚，菲尔迪南特在身后用双手拍了拍修伯特和多洛提雅的肩膀，“外面可真冷。”  
他俩同时回头，注意到菲尔迪南特还带了一个男人。他看上去至少三十五岁了，有一头金发和飞扬的眉毛，身高腿长，肩膀宽阔，正在四处打量，似乎是第一次来这种狭小喧哗的酒吧，有点不适应。  
“这是马克……”菲尔迪南特介绍，表情破天荒的有点拘谨。  
“你好，我是菲迪的男朋友。”马克快速和多洛提雅握了手，又主动向修伯特伸出手。“你一定是修伯特，菲迪跟我提起过你，很多次。”他强调最后三个字。  
马克的握手很有力，闪亮的碧眼一直紧紧的盯住他。菲尔迪南特虽然从不缺男伴，但他很少会在公开场合正式介绍自己的男朋友，上一次让他这么做的还是希尔凡，好几年前的事情了。  
马克显然比希尔凡强势的多。希尔凡在聚会的时候会安静地看着菲尔迪南特，给他私人空间，而马克毫不客气地在菲尔迪南特和修伯特中间坐下，会一直拉住菲尔迪南特的手，时不时吻一下他的脸颊，或者嘴唇。  
与其说是让人窒息的热恋中的占有欲，不如说是，他在宣誓他的主权。修伯特感觉到了。他更沉默了。  
趁马克去拿酒的空隙，多洛提雅问：“你们在一起多久了？”  
“大概……不到两个月？”  
“怎么认识的？”  
“工作关系，他是我们公司一个合作方的代表。”  
“所以……你勾引他了？”  
“我没有！”菲尔迪南特不满的辩解，“难道就不能是他看上我了吗？”  
“他对你怎么样？”修伯特插嘴。  
“嗯……”他有点迟疑，“他会把所有事情都安排的井井有条，把我照顾得很好，他很浪漫，在床上也是个高手……”  
“那你还有什么不满意的？”  
“你说什么？”菲尔迪南特诧异的睁大眼睛。  
“一旦有人认认真真的喜欢你，想和你发展长期关系，你就开始感到压力，你就想逃跑，我说的没错吧？”  
“修伯特！你到底怎么回事？”他有点生气，更多的是一种被看穿的恼火。  
“失礼了。我还有事，改天再聚吧。”他抓起靠背上的外套，拉开酒吧的门，像一阵旋风般走了出去。  
菲尔迪南特困惑的朝多洛提雅看了一眼，她只是耸了耸肩，没有说话。

“Surprise！”  
菲尔迪南特刚打开自己公寓房间的灯，就被吓了一跳，拉炮的声音响起，彩色糖纸在他头顶飘舞。房间里到处是气球、彩带、鲜花，朋友们朝他高喊：“生日快乐，菲尔迪南特！”他们为他秘密准备了一个PARTY，马克站在最中间。  
他才想起来，今天是他二十九岁生日。“天哪！我爱你们！”他大笑起来。  
马克从口袋里掏出一个漂亮的蓝色丝绒小盒子。菲尔迪南特不安的动了动，那是什么？该不会是……别打开它，拜托……  
盒子打开了。一枚戒指静静地躺在里面，上面镶嵌的宝石跟他的眼睛一样光彩夺目。  
“哇！”他尽力表现得非常惊喜。“它真美……但是对我来说，好像太贵重了一些……”  
“不，你值得最好的。”马克深情地微笑，朋友们在旁边起哄，他应该伸出手，但是……  
门开了，修伯特走进来。“抱歉，我好像迟到了。”  
大家都把目光集中在他身上。他弯下腰，拉开黑色风衣，在胸口位置，一只小小的长耳朵比格猎犬从他怀里挣脱，跳到地上，向菲尔迪南特站立的方向跑去。  
“我～的～天～啊～”他的声音中带着狂喜，迅速接住跳到他身上的小狗，它伸出温热的舌头舔舔他的脸颊。  
他咯咯笑着把小狗放到地上，扑过去抱住修伯特，在他脸上亲了一口。“你怎么知道我想要这个？修伯特，我太爱你了！”   
修伯特宠溺地对他微笑，左手轻轻拂过他的长发。“她很漂亮对不对？你可以给她起个名字。”他的目光不经意越过菲尔迪南特的头顶，看到了不远处面色铁青的马克，再往下，是他手里的打开的盒子，以及里面反着光的戒指。  
戒指？  
噢。  
是我搞砸了吗？  
他放开菲尔迪南特，退后几步。“抱歉，马克。我好像出现的时机不太对，但我不是故意的。”他转向菲尔迪南特，“我先走了，生日快乐，菲迪。”  
他打开门走了出去。  
“等等，修伯特！”菲尔迪南特想追上去，有人从后面抓住他的胳膊。他回过头，看见那么自信的马克，满脸都写着不安： “不要去，菲迪。留在我身边，求你了。”  
“别紧张，马克，我就去几分钟，就几分钟。”他轻轻挣开他的手，冲了出去。

修伯特步伐很快，已经走到马路对面了，路灯把他的影子拉得很长。“修伯特！”他一边喊一边向他跑去。  
修伯特停下脚步，转过身看着气喘吁吁的菲尔迪南特。  
“谢谢你。”  
“你不必特意跑来跟我说。马克还在上面。”  
“我知道。”  
然后就是长时间的沉默。  
“我看到了。”修伯特的声音率先划破寂静的夜色。  
“什么？”  
“戒指。珍惜吧，菲迪。马克对你是认真的，别再浪了，等你人老珠黄的时候，上哪找那样的人？英俊、多金，而且还爱你。”  
“滚你的，我还早。”  
“你马上就三十了。”  
“见鬼！修伯特！”菲尔迪南特有个秘密，他其实非常在意自己已经不够年轻这件事情，所以一听到这句话，立刻变得像青蛙一样气鼓鼓。  
“你这个毒舌宅男，每天只有工作，剩下的时间就窝在家里研究咖啡，每周固定回父母家一次，只偶尔出来喝一杯。你的世界太小了！你到底有什么好的？你到底哪点值得去爱？”他听上去又懊恼又无奈。  
“你说的没错。”修伯特忍不住笑起来，垂下眼眸。所以他没看到菲尔迪南特脸上的表情变了，温柔和忧伤像水一样在他眼波中流动。  
他开口，声音轻得像一个吻：“但对我来说，足够好了。”  
修伯特的表情像是被雷劈了。  
菲尔迪南特毫不在意他的眼神，奇怪的词语一个一个从他嘴里蹦出来：“铁皮卡、波旁、卡图拉、象豆、新世界、卡图埃、卡蒂莫、卡斯蒂洛、帕卡马拉、瑰夏。”  
修伯特很快明白过来他在说什么。不喝一口咖啡的菲尔迪南特把他平时喝的咖啡豆的品种全部记住了。修伯特确定自己没有跟他讲过这些。  
“我最喜欢的是……”  
“卡蒂莫。”他们同时说出答案。  
两人一起听着温柔的夜风和胸膛里的心跳，全世界没有别的声音。菲尔迪南特满怀期待的等了一会儿，修伯特不得不在眼神出卖自己之前别开双眼。  
什么都没有发生，空气中的魔力消失了。他恢复了平日里的笑容掩饰失望：“我该上去了，再见。”  
回去的路，好漫长。  
修伯特在床上辗转反侧。应该不是咖啡的原因，他对那玩意早就免疫了。也许多洛提雅没错，我是个懦夫。他叹了口气，整个房间充满了哀伤。

“我们分手吧。”  
马克一脸惊愕，他搞不懂为什么。“是我做错了什么吗？”  
“我们不合适。”  
事实上，菲尔迪南特没有说出口的是，你没做错什么，只是从你拿出戒指的瞬间，我们就完蛋了。  
他把马克送他的礼物还给他，从他家出来后，如释重负地吐了一口气。  
那一刻，他身体里有一部分厌恶自己。而另一部分拷问自己：当你最终感受到生命的倦意，最想走进谁的臂弯？  
他比任何人都清楚答案。

“你找我来干什么？”多洛提雅把皮包随手放在玄关的柜子上。但她很快吃了一惊，客厅里很多东西不见了，显得空荡荡的。玄关的地板上躺着两个大行李箱。  
“我明天去雷斯塔地区，是工作调动，我会得到更高的职位和收入。”菲尔迪南特把一串钥匙丢给她，“很多东西带不走，你有需要就拿去，然后帮我把房子退掉。”  
多洛提雅接住他扔来的钥匙，震惊的说不出话。过了好一会儿，她问：“修伯特怎么办？”  
“跟我有什么关系？我又不是他男朋友！”他的音量明显提高了，声音里隐约含有一丝怒意。  
他咳嗽一声，调整了一下情绪。“恩巴尔对我来说太小了。我待了太多年，早就腻了。”  
“但是修伯特在这里。”  
“是啊，修伯特，修伯特。我累了，我要放弃了，这么多年，该死的，他就不能朝我走一步吗？”  
“你就不能吗？你和那么多人发生亲密关系。这件事情上你根本没什么道德枷锁——别误会，我完全不是在指责你——为什么唯独修伯特！如果你爱他，为什么你不和他睡？”  
“如果他没有故意逃避，他应该很清楚，我有试过对他表白。我只能做到那程度。多洛提雅，我谈过太多次恋爱，只要有了性关系，最多6个月就结束了。除了希尔凡，那是在校园里，他看我看得太紧了。”  
“你问我为什么不和他睡？喜欢一个人，我会充血，会勃起。但爱一个人，不一定会。我和修伯特在一起的时候，最想做的事情不是做爱。”  
多洛提雅沉默了一小会儿。“我一直以为修伯特不去争取你很傻。但现在我知道了，事情并不是那样。”  
有那么一刻，他突然好想坐下来大哭一场。为什么他不来争取他，他已经暗示了多少次？都被他不动声色的拒绝。这次他已经是孤注一掷的赌徒，如果再也见不到修伯特，没办法再拥抱他，那么他也只能认输。  
“你要走这件事，修伯特怎么说？”  
他抬起头，用可怜巴巴的带着哀求的目光望向她，像被抛弃的小狗。  
“我操，你还没有告诉他？”  
“菲尔迪南特，让我猜猜，”她突然领悟到什么，“你叫我来，不光是为了给我钥匙，对吧？”

～～～～～  
**最后的最后**

“红灯红灯红灯……”修伯特指着前面大叫起来。  
多洛提雅只当没看见，用力踩了一脚油门，汽车飞一般的冲了过去。“若你想赶上火车，就乖乖闭上嘴坐好。”  
修伯特脸色苍白，双手紧紧抓住座垫，不再说话。  
如果他没数错的话，到达车站时，一共闯了四个红灯，至于车速，偷瞄仪表盘的时候，他只能在心里默念女神保佑。  
修伯特下车向前走了两步，突然折返回来，把头伸进车窗：“多洛提雅，谢谢你。”  
“不用谢，我收到罚单以后会寄给你的。”她假装不耐烦的挥挥手。“快去，如果你放走他，”她竖起一根中指，“我鄙视你一辈子。”  
他深吸一口气，面带笑容，飞奔起来，仿佛回到十六岁那年，校服外套鼓胀着风就像青春一样饱满、美好、雄健。

菲尔迪南特听到脚步声，回头发现了修伯特。“来得很及时嘛，可惜有什么用？”他看着他空空的两手，亮起来的眼神又黯淡下去，“你是不会跟我走的。”  
“你错了，我要和你一起去。”  
“你说什么？”他的心脏剧烈的跳动起来，几乎要冲破胸膛。这一次，他是属于我了吗？  
“你听见了。”修伯特的微笑好温柔，“我要和你一起去。”  
“你的父母怎么办？”  
“他们没有我也能活得好好的。”  
“我也能活得好好的。”他撇撇嘴。  
“那可不一定。”  
“修伯特，我不知道你居然这么自恋。你身上有钱买票吗？”  
他摇摇头。  
菲尔迪南特忍不住笑起来：“先说好，你要是敢三心二意，辜负我，我就杀了你。”  
“还不一定谁先杀了谁。”  
菲尔迪南特情不自禁向前跨出一步，双手捧住他的脸，把嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上。我们进展得可真快啊，只用了十五年。他自嘲的想，同时闭上双眼。  
有什么人能从十四岁陪你一起成长？当他的青春成为你青春的一部分，他的生活成为你生活的一部分，信任和依恋就像呼吸一样自然真实，他的一个眼神一个姿态已经可以表达千言万语，时间凝固成旁人再无法插入的忠贞。  
这是陪伴了他十五年并将永远的爱人。他们就要十指紧扣，一起奔向陌生的城市和满怀期待的未来。


End file.
